A Spike in My Heart
by Spikes the Hedeghog
Summary: Amy goes to try and win over Sonic but things don't turn out as planned. Amy/OC. Third sequel to "The New Allies", however you don't have to read "Team Neon Hunters". Summary's bad but Read & Review anyway. Rated T for content.


**A SPIKE IN MY HEART**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. Only the OC's are mine.

This story takes place after "Team Neon Hunters"; however, you do not have to read that fan fiction to understand this. Just read "The New Allies" so you can know who Spikes is. I will explain everything you need to know about that story in this fanfic. Even though I showed some Amy and Spikes scenes, in which they care about each other, they're NOT a couple yet. Amy still has some strong feelings for Sonic, but can she give them up? Find out now.

Chapter 1 (Note: there is only one chapter, this one.)

It was a sunny day out, which meant Sonic would be out running, thought Amy as she was walking holding a box.

"If Sonic's out running then I can give him this delicious cake. Then he'll realize how special I am and go out with me!" Amy muttered to herself. "It's the perfect plan!"

Therefore, Amy kept cheerfully walking, thinking of what it would be like to have Sonic all to herself.

Meanwhile, Spikes the hedgehog was laying on tree in the forest waiting for someone.

"Where is she?" he muttered. "Tails said he saw Amy walking this way. I hope she gets here soon. I finally got up the courage to ask her out. How funny, the hedgehog who supposedly is not afraid of anything, turning to mush at the sight of Amy Rose. How pathetic am I? Wait! I see her!" and with that Spikes goes over to see Amy.

"Hey! Amy!"

"Oh Spikes, hi."

"Hey." was all Spikes could muster since he was pretty worn out.

"Something I can do for you?"

"Oh, right." said Spikes feeling better. "I got something to ask you and I have a gift for you." he then pulls out gorgeous gold necklace with so many diamonds Rouge would be tremendously jealous (FYI: it's the same necklace from "The New Allies". Spikes never gave it to her.).

"Wow Spikes, it's beautiful!"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if maybe, you and I could go out? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Sorry Spikes but I really care for Sonic." then she gives back the necklace.

"Why? Sonic ignores you whenever he gets the chance and runs away from you even more.

"Listen, Spikes I like Sonic. He is just playing hard to get." said Amy with a little anger in her voice.

"But I would-"

"Spikes! ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I LOVE SONIC! YOU'RE NOT AS GOOD AS HIM, AND I DON'T LIKE YOU. DEAL WITH IT!" as soon as she said that she regretted it. Spikes just stood there with his mouth open.

"Wait, Spikes. I didn't mean-" by then Spikes was furious.

"Save it. I get it, you hate me. Fine. Then good-bye. CHAOS CONTROL!" and with that he was gone.

"Why did I say that? I didn't mean it. Spikes was always nicer than Sonic and he showed that he cared. I did to him what Sonic does to me, but instead of him bouncing back, as I do, his heart got broken. And it wasn't like he wasn't cute enough. It's just it's so hard to give up on Sonic." then Amy burst into tears. "Stupid me! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" and then she cried even more.

As this was all going on, a certain white bat was watching the whole scene from a tree.

"What kind of girl would pass up a guy who gave her necklace like that?" murmured Rouge. "And poor Spikes. Rejection sucks. Oh well, maybe I should help them." Rouge then jumped out of the tree she was in and walked over to Amy. "Amy, get off the ground and dry off those tears. I heard the whole thing and I'm going to help you." said Rouge proudly. Amy did what Rouge told her to do.

"Help me?" asked Amy.

"Yes. Now you NEED to let go of your obsession with Sonic."

"But Sonic and I love each other he just needs time to-" Amy never got to finish that sentence because Rouge slapped her upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For not listening. Amy, if you chase Sonic all your life and if he still doesn't want you, you'll die alone. And trust me he won't want you. Don't miss your chance at happiness. So what if Sonic does like you, anyway he never showed you he cared anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure. Both Knuckles and Shadow liked me but I still didn't feel either one of them was right. Then I met Maverick and it felt right, but I did care about Knux and Shad, however I chose Maverick and was happy."

"Well alright (snivel) I'll try." and with that she left. As Amy was walking, she saw an unwanted guest. "Eggman! What do you want?"

"Why, you, my dear! With you I can lure Sonic and dispose of him."

"Over my dead body!"

"If you say so." Then the battle begins. Eggman was beating Amy easily with his new Eggmobile. Eventually Amy collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Now then since you wanted to die so badly I'll grant that wish." then the cannon started to charge up. Just as the cannon fired, a beam of light shined. The blast hit the beam and when it did, the blast stopped. Then the light faded and both Amy and Eggman were shocked. Spikes stood in front of Amy, with his arms and legs spread out. After a few seconds, he fell on the ground, unconscious. Amy immediately knew what happened. As the beam was fired, Spikes Chaos Controlled in front of her to protect her.

"He…he risked his life to save mine. And even after what I said to him. He really does love me." cheered Amy.

"Alright now you're…done?" The reason Eggman sounded confused is because as soon as he said the first three words, his cannon got sealed up by Amy's hammer.

"NOW HERE COMES NUMBER TWO!" as soon as she said this another Piko Piko Hammer appeared in her hand, which she whipped at him. It went full force, sending him flying far, far away. Amy then ran over to Spikes to see if he was okay. "Spikes! Spikes! Answer me Spikes! Please!" cried Amy.

"A-A-Amy…"

"Yes Spikes, I'm here and I'm so sorry. I really do love you it was just hard to get over Sonic, but I did, with some help."

"S-S-So, this means we're going out?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Amy, I…" then he passed out again. Amy turned over Spikes' body and noticed he was bleeding enough to tell you he needed medical help ASAP. Amy contacted Rouge with her com-limk. When Rouge showed up, she helped Amy take Spikes to Gray's base. Gray was then able to heal Spikes and stop the bleeding. Most of Spikes' chest was wrapped up. His head, arms and legs were also wrapped up. Amy put on the necklace that Spikes gave her and waited for him to wake up near his bed.

"Gray is he going to be alright?" asked Amy as he walked in.

"Yes, he will. With my technology and Spikes' will power, there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh what a relief, but when will he wake up? He's been out for two days."

"Well, you know getting Spikes up is no easy task."

"Amen to that." said Sonic as he walked to the room.

"…But he should wake up any time now." and surprisingly enough, he did.

"Guys, can you get the license plate number of the eighteen-wheeler that hit me?" asked Spikes sarcastically.

"Spikes, you're awake!" yelled Amy.

"Good to see you up brother."

"Glad you're back, Spikes."

"Glad to be back. Wow Amy, that necklace looks real nice on you. Like it was made just for you." Amy blushed.

"Thanks."

"Oh and Amy I was going to say before I went unconscious, that I love and forgive you."

"Thank you!" Then she gave him a big hug.

"So, you two are going out now, huh?" asked Sonic.

"Yep." said both of them proudly.

"Good. I always thought you two would make a good couple. And truth be told, I'm happy you'll stop chasing me. Amy."

"Yeah." said Amy. "I am too."

" Ditto, hey guys, you think you can leave me and Amy alone for a while?" asked Spikes.

"Sure." said Gray. "Come on Sonic."

"Okay." then they both left. Spikes beckoned Amy to come closer and then whispered something in her ear. She giggled then said "Okay." Both their faces got close to each others. Then they kissed. It was quite a long kiss and when it was over, Amy told Spikes she had to do something important. So she left and about fifteen minutes she came back in a official nurse's uniform with white shorts underneath her skirt.

"Nurse Amy reporting for duty."

"You know I'm starting to like being in the infirmary."

"Me two. Hey, does this uniform look good on me?"

"Yeah, much better that if any else wore it. Imagine if Sonic wore it as a joke?"

"Ew."

"Defiantly, ew. But funny."

"Yeah." then they had a good laugh. A few days later Spikes and Amy left the infirmary with their arms around each other, ready to take on whatever or whoever got in their way.

**THE END**

I hope everyone liked this fan fiction. I'm trying very hard. READ & REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES!!! EVA!!! Oh and for those of you who are wondering what happened to the cake...I ate it. Just kidding, it got blasted by Eggman's laser.


End file.
